Saudade
by MitsukiSakurazuka
Summary: Rikuou saiu. Kazahaya esta sozinho o dia enteiro...quanto tempo será que ele aguenta sem Rikuou....nossa esse sumario ficou pessimo... bem...leiam shonen ai Rihuou x Kazahaya


**Aviso:**

_Gouhou__drugs__ não me pertence (o que é uma __pena...__XDD)_

_Essa __fic__ é __shonen-ai__, se você não gosta não __leia...__XDD_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Saudade**

De novo eu estou sozinho trabalhando, você saiu cedo e não voltou até agora. Será que vai voltar muito tarde?

Não que esteja difícil trabalhar sem ninguém pra ajudar, hoje quase não tem movimento, o que está piorando a minha situação. Sem muito cliente e o Saiga como sempre está lá nos fundos dormindo, estou muito tempo parado, pensando e me sentindo... Sozinho. É difícil admitir isso, mas você faz falta. Fico perdi em meus pensamentos até que escuto a porta abrir, logo vem na minha cabeça "Será que é o Rikuou?!" corro até a porta, mas não, é só mais um cliente. O dia passa e nada de você aparecer. Já é tarde. Está na hora da loja fechar. Kakei me libera e vou para casa. Você não chegou até agora. Meu peito dói, mas por quê?

Quando chego em casa vou comer alguma coisa, como pouco, não que eu tenha comido muito hoje, pelo contrario quase não comi, não estava com fome.

Fico sentado à mesa um tempo deixando o tempo passar, pensando nada, olhando o nada. A hora vai passando...

Melhor ir tomar banho, banhos são sempre relaxantes. Fico na banheira de 'molho', deixando como todo o dia, as horas passarem. Afundo minha cabeça, sei lá, talvez assim meus pensamentos vão embora. Deixo todo o ar sair de meus pulmões. Fico lá até não agüentar mais, quando levanto em um movimento brusco e respiro o mais fundo que eu posso. Não, os pensamentos não foram embora, por que estou assim? Eu te vi não faz nem 24h, então por que todo esse desespero? Essa dor? Essa angustia? Meu peito dói muito, eu quero te ver agora.

Saio da banheira me enxugo, percebo que não peguei minha roupa. Distração. Será que foi mesmo? Ou será que eu tinha alguma esperança de você chegar e eu sair só de toalha e você mexer comigo, brincar comigo, e eu ficar irritado e gritar com você? Assim você me notaria...

Abro a porta, estou com a toalha amarrada na cintura. Olho pro lado e pro outro. Você ainda não chegou. Vou para o meu quarto me troco, coloco um calça bem larga e confortável e uma camisa também larga. Caminho bem divagar até a sala no caminho passo pela porta do seu quarto, a porta está escancarada, paro e olho, não você não chegou. Respiro fundo e consigo sentir o seu cheiro, é como se você estivesse aqui, fecho os olhos. Respiro fundo outra vez, deixando o ar contaminado pelo seu cheiro entrar em meus pulmões.

Rikuou...

Essa ausência me afeta tanto. Continuo o trajeto para sala, sento no sofá, dali consigo ver a mesa na cozinha e a porta de entrada. Fico observando a mesa, onde eu deixei o jornal que você lê, onde você senta. Hoje eu acordei cedo pela primeira vez, pensando em me vingar de você, dessa vez era **eu **quem ia te acordar. Mesmo não gostando que você leia jornal na mesa, eu deixei ele lá, porque assim eu teria algum motivo pra gritar com você, discordar de você, chamar sua atenção. Mas quando eu fui te acordar você já não estava mais lá em seu quarto. Por que você tem essa mania de, de repente desaparecer e só voltar a noite ou no dia seguinte?

Olho para a porta de novo e nada de você chegar, será que estará com fome quando chegar? Melhor eu preparar alguma coisa, você vai chegar cansado, passou o dia todo fora.

Começo a preparar, dou tudo de mim para fazer algo realmente bom e é nesse dar tudo de mim que eu acabo cortando o dedo indicador. Lavo bem, coloco um band-aid , já está tudo bem pra continuar a preparar. Coloco a mesa e volto a sentar no sofá. Você já deve estar chegando. As horas vão passando olho o relógio de parede: 1:45h. Uma lagrima escorre do meu rosto. Dobro minha perna trazendo junto ao corpo e abraço o joelho, encostando o meu rosto em cima deste.

Baka...

Baka...

Baka...

Por que você faz isso comigo? Outra lagrima ameaça a escorrer, mas eu não permito, logo passo a Mao em meus olhos.

O sono vai chegando, hoje eu tinha acordado bem cedo, por causa de você. Acabo deitando no sofá. Fico ali parado bastante tempo, com o olhar de profunda solidão.

Acabo me entregando ao sono, meus olhos vão fechando lentamente, uma ou duas vezes eu tento abri-los de novo...inútil. Quando estou quase dormindo, sinto que a porta está abrindo, mas nem faço questão de abrir os olhos, deve ser um sonho, talvez eu já esteja dormido. Mas realmente parece que você está aqui que sonho bom, acho que posso até sentir o seu cheiro.

A luz do sol entrando pelas janelas acaba me acordando. Droga. Meu sonho era tão bom, eu podia estar com você sem esconder o que realmente sinto. O que eu realmente sinto?

Esfrego meus olhos com minhas mãos e tiro o cobertor de cima de mim. Pera! Eu não me cobri com cobertor. Será...? Sento e puxo o cobertor em que posso sentir o cheiro de Rikuou. Abraço o cobertor.

Rikuou...

Então você já chegou, mas que gentil, atrás dessa sua cara sem expressão que só muda quando é pra rir de mim existe alguém amável? Quando? Quando você chegou? Será que bem a noite quando eu estava quase dormindo não era um sonho. Eu deveria ter aberto os olhos, visto você chegar, falar com você. Largo o cobertor. Olho em volta e não te acho, hoje e seu dia de fazer o café-da-manhã você deveria estar preparando, mas não esta lá.

Levanto e vou para meu quarto. Quando passo pelo seu quarto você não esta lá. De novo? De novo eu não poderei te ver? Eu não agüento mais isso. Troco de roupa, vou até a janela e olho um pouco para o movimento lá fora. Escuro meu estomago roncar. Ontem eu não comi direito, melhor eu comer se não vou desmaiar no meio do dia, já que hoje de novo vou ter que trabalhar sozinho.

Saio do meu quarto caminhando bem divagar, quase arrastando meus pés e sempre olhando pro chão. Quando um barulho chama a minha atenção, olho pra frente rapidamente ali está você preparando o **nosso **café-da-manhã. No meu peito sinto meu coração bater mais forte e um sorriso bobo se forma em meu rosto, ainda bem que você esta de costas e não vai notar. Meus olhos enchem d'água de emoção, viro de costas rapidamente. Enxugam as lagrimas que ainda nem saíram. Você não pode ver essa minha cara feliz e emocionada.

Sinto suas mãos passando pela minha cintura e me puxando pra perto de você, estou de costas por isso não posso ver seu rosto. Por que você faz isso? Fico todo arrepiado. Posso sentir seu rosto chegar perto de meu ouvido.

— Até que enfim a bela adormecida acordou. — Sua voz parou todos os meus movimentos, senti minhas pernas estremecerem, mesmo o que você tenha dito seja pra me irrita, tudo o que você diz realmente me afeta. Viro-me bruscamente e me empurro pra sair de seus braços. É sempre essa a minha reação, sempre fico extremamente irritado. Também as coisas que você diz não são as mais lindas, e por que você sempre quer aumentar o contato entre nos? Sempre vem e fala em meu ouvido algo... Não é que eu não goste, é só que... Eu sei que você não sente nada por mim, então por quê?

Eu sempre grito tentando contestar o que você diz, mas nunca ganho nessas 'disputas', você sempre tão controlado consegue me 'quebrar', me deixar sem resposta. Mas também por que eu não ajo diferente?

Estou olhando dentro de seus olhos, consigo ver você sorrindo só com metade do lábio. Você sempre faz isso, espera uma resposta idiota minha. Só que dessa vez é diferente não respondo nada. O que deu pra vez a diferença no seu rosto. Você não previu isso, hien?! Será que consegui te surpreender? Agora sou eu quem vai sair vitorioso com um sorriso no rosto.

Seu sorriso não está mais lá, você está me observando atentamente. Um sorriso surge em meu rosto, olho pro outra lado e sento na mesa. Você ainda me observa, por quê? Você deve estar pensando algo do tipo, 'nossa ele cresceu' ou sei lá, eu não consigo saber o que você pensa, isso me entristece, por que só você sabe o que eu estou pensando?

Percebo os seu passos vindo em minha direção. Ahn?! O que você pretende? Sinto meu rosto sendo puxado, sou obrigado a encarar seus olhos.

— Você ainda é um pivete. —Como você pode dizer isso? Antes que eu pudesse reagir, você aproxima seu rosto me deixando sem reação, por que eu não te empurro como sempre? Você previu isso? Sinto meu rosto ficando super vermelho. Meu pensamente todo é corrompido quando finalmente sinto os seu lábios nos meus. Por que eu não te empurrei? Era só um movimento...será que eu queria realmente isso?

Nosso beijo a cada segundo se torna mais profundo. Acabei me deixando levar pelo beijo, o abracei pelo pescoço o puxando mais pra perto.

Quando nos separamos olhei seu rosto e nele havia aquele maldito sorriso de vencedor, droga! Eu estava vermelho e sem reação, você conseguiu. Perdi pra você, mas se toda vez pra eu perder você tiver que me dar um beijo, eu aceito perder pra sempre.

Fim...

_Espero que tenham gostado -_

_Eu gostei muito de escrevê-la__eu sei que não sou nenhuma profissional mas... __o.o__'_

_O que eu não gostei muito foi o titulo__eu sou péssima pra essas coisas...e olha que eu fiquei um tempão pensando nele...__hauhau_

_Deixa pra lá..._

_Por__ favor mandem __reviews_


End file.
